


It Works.

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, Cuties, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, The Talk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy, defining a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: You and Tom define your relationship.(Extremely based off of that scene where Vision and Wanda are in Scotland in Infinity War).





	It Works.

Tom was having a cup of tea in bed and going through his emails as you were looking out the window, seeing the fog of late winter in the night.

Your phone vibrated.

 

_**You need to be at the airport in three hours. I’m sending you the details of the flight. Australia awaits!** _

 

You let out a sigh.  “Is everything okay?” Tom asked you. 

“No,” you responded. “I need to be at the airport in a couple hours.” 

“You’re joking,” he said, putting his tablet aside. 

“I wish.” You sat in front of him, holding one of his hands. “I love my fans and… my career, I just…” 

“I know.” 

He put one of his hands on your cheek and you tilted your head, closing in to give him a slow, short kiss. 

“I’ll take you,” he stated. 

You grinned. “Thank you for not making me ask.”

He chuckled and threw you to the bed, you laughing.

Tom helped you put your luggage on the back of his Jaguar, you remembering the previous day: going to the beach, enjoying the fresh air, hugging and kissing in front of the ocean. 

“Thank you for driving me,” you said when he closed the trunk. 

“I promised you’d ride on the Jag during vacation.” 

“Yeah, well, we both made promises. I wouldn’t have blamed you if you hadn’t kept it,” you stated. 

He held your hands. “We never made promises to each other.” 

You met his gaze. “What do you mean?” You frowned. 

He took a deep breath, smiling. “(Y/N), for the last year and a half, we’ve stolen these moments, trying to see if this could work and… I… I… I th— I—” You smiled. “You know what? I’m just gonna speak for myself, I… I think, I… I think…” 

“It works.”  

“It works,” he said as well. 

“It works,” you repeated, beaming love. 

He held your hands between you two. “Stay,” he pleaded. “Stay.” 

You’d wanted to settle down for a long time now, and when you met Tom, you knew he was the one. 

But he was a busy actor. He lived in London, but traveled a lot: press tours, filming, fittings… 

And you were part of the life as well. You were a famous author, and HBO had bought the rights to your best-selling saga and adapted it for television (which you wrote), winning you your first Emmy a year ago. 

You were always travelling. 

“Let’s go, darling.”

It was three in the morning, so only a few people were at the airport. You did your check-in and Tom walked with you, holding your hand, to the gate to pass to the duty free. 

“Mother sends her regards,” Tom said after reading a text. 

“Tell her I look forward to seeing her during the spring,” you answered. You stopped at the gate. “You gonna go there after I leave?” 

“She misses me, so… Perhaps.” 

You nodded. “You know, we’ll have to agree on a place to live in.” 

Tom’s eyes lit up. “I have a list.” 

“You knew I’d say yes?” 

“I was hoping you would.” You chuckled. “But as long as we’re together…” 

“We’ll make it work.” 

Tom chuckled and you put your hands on his cheeks, drawing him in for a kiss. You could feel Tom smiling on your lips, which made you smile like a fool as well.  

“I love you,” he confessed. 

It was the first time he said it. 

With your eyes widened, you responded, “I love you, too.” You kissed him again. “I have next month free, so I suggest you make some space… We have lots of planning to do.” 

You walked towards the gate. “Will do, ma’am.” 

You blew him a kiss and mouthed  **I love you**. He mouthed the same in response.  


End file.
